


Spideypool：套

by KnightNO4time



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 关于戴不戴套的问题...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Spideypool：套

“戴套！”  
“不戴。”  
“戴套！！”  
“不戴！”  
“我叫你戴套！”  
“哥的字典里永远都只有’不戴’这几个单词。你要看看这本字典吗？虽然我拿不出来，但我可以口述。首先，先从A开始——”  
“你再不带，我就用蜘蛛丝给你堵住下面，让你射不出来！”  
“我相信你不会的。我觉得你一点也不会喜欢蜘蛛丝插入你里面搅动的感觉，天啊，我都开始好奇了！如果这东西插入你热乎乎的体内，是不是会化掉呢？嗯？这到底对你有没有害处？该死，我还想到，如果热度让它重新变黏，我们俩是不是要在体内粘在一起？哦——！我的上帝！舅舅的大腿！奶奶的胸！Lady Gaga！单纯想想，这画面就简直太刺激了——”  
“你快闭嘴！！！！”Peter的语气显然都因为差点失声尖叫而变了调。他的羞耻心此时正在灼烧，对方的话使得他面红耳赤。  
可惜后者并没有停下的意思，“再说了。小蜘蛛，我首先承认，如果射不出来我真的会很难受。我很难受，就会做的很不爽。做的很不爽，那么你也就会被插的很不爽。你被插的很不爽，那么你也就射的很不爽。如果你射的很不爽，那么你自己也知道是什么感觉。哦，其实想想还挺带感？你的小脸是不是会憋红而哭着求我？说不定我因为你的蜘蛛丝而无法让你抵达高潮，而你根本射不出来？我此时告诉你人生道理，就是要学会换位思考。比如，现在你先想一下，自己射不出的感觉——”  
“Wade！闭嘴！你可以不要把你的幻想描述出来，虽然我祈祷你最好先从‘不幻想那种东西’开始做起，但我知道这不可能。”Peter抬手对准自己男朋友的嘴巴，却发现蛛丝发射器没戴着，毕竟上床时间这东西很碍事。  
取而代之他只能用手掌捂对方嘴，却被轻易避开。为此他一边继续进攻，一边无奈的询问，“到底要怎样你才能戴一次套？”  
“Baby Babyboy～”Wade鼻音里挂着曲调，用他那皮肤看起来并不漂亮的皱手抓住了眼前男孩探来的掌心，接着用舌头舔了舔那修长手指。  
感觉对方一个激灵准备抽回手时，迅雷不及掩耳的施力不让对方脱离。“为何你想戴套？我们以前都没戴过，你还不是很开心么？面对第一次就没戴套，我记得你那时候就如同拿到了奥运会奖杯，加奥斯卡小金人，外带一只诺贝尔奖的三重打折优惠卡似的兴奋。因为从第一步来讲，你就比你学校的孩子们早了几亿光年进入了成人的色情世界。用保守的句子讲，这叫男人和男人之间的坦诚相待！”  
早就被眼前的男人扒光下面的Peter，拼命往后躲的身子贴到了床头，可怜的枕头被他挤压成了一坨。他再次抬起大腿一脚推在了Wade的脸上，而对方看起来反而很享受。“你这个只会用色情杂志卷跳蛋当卷饼吃的家伙，你难道就不考虑一下我么？”或许是因为这种争论已经成为了他每次见到Wade以后必定履行的任务，因此Peter虽说不愿意承认，可他真的已经开始说话进入不经思考且大胆的发言阶段。  
“你不觉得你刚才的话相当露骨么？我假装纯洁的小蜘蛛？”Wade咧嘴一笑，抬手把那白皙光溜的脚从挤走形的脸颊上拿开。还顺势吧唧出响声的顺着那毫无遮拦的小腿肚吻了一串。  
Peter极其后悔此时此刻自己怎么没有戴蛛丝发射器！就因为Wade已经是自己的男朋友了？就因为Wade平日接近时已经听不到蜘蛛感应的爆响了？真是太大意！  
Peter强制无视了对方那不沾话题的玩笑，“我还是未成年，我还在成长！我发誓要做一个身心健全的男孩！虽然说我们已经做了不止三次——”  
“不止五次。”  
“不止三次！”  
“不止十次。”  
“没那么多！安静，不要当个扩音器。”Peter猛足劲再次拉动自己的腿，这让多少蜷曲到胸口前，可Wade的爪子依旧勾在脚踝处。  
“虽然，我们，已经，做了，不止，五次…！但你每次都不带套！还射在里面！”  
“射的次数我还真没数，”Wade扬起一侧那没有眉毛，却看似应该是眉毛的肌肉，如此无辜实则欠揍的插话。  
“你不觉得这对于我的身体很不好吗？按照科学鉴定，这会拉肚子，会有性疾病，可能还有HIV！而且很难掏出来！”  
Wade忽然大笑的坐直身子。之前抓住Peter脚的手，也因为笑的太厉害而无力脱离。他用另一只手遮住额头眼眶，笑得只往后仰。  
“宝贝，如果你写一个喜剧剧本，我愿意每场都花钱去看，给你拉到票房榜首！你可是蜘蛛侠！你可是被奇葩蜘蛛咬过，还能爬墙，力气过人，且脑袋里能发警报的超级英雄！你觉得你会和常人一样操心那种事情吗？其他人先不说是不是菊花腐烂，他们可能先被蜘蛛咬死了。而哥呢？哥我可是不死之身！别说生病能痊愈，胳膊断了都能长出来。顺便说，我的小弟弟也能长出来，可惜我目前不想现场表演切除睾丸的高难度魔术秀，那可是很疼的。”  
Peter一副生无可恋的扶住发热的额头，向后泄气似的瘫倒，却因为磕到床头而痛的咧嘴。“该死…！你到底要怎么才能想着戴套？你不认为人们发明那个东西是有理由的吗？你不带套对得起发明他的人吗？”  
“那个人和哥有什么关系？不过你问的问题的确是一个好问题，”Wade竖起一根手指，故作认真思考的咕哝。“其实哥我可以戴套。哥我可比你人生经验丰富多了，你也知道你不是哥第一个上的人。其实最开始我还是戴过套的，然而那个真没意思，一点心意都没有。”  
“…你还指望安全套能有什么花样？Wade Womanizer Asshole Wilson先生（韦德 色情狂 混蛋 威尔逊）？现在已经有多种味道选择，还有各种品牌和电影动画周边。你觉得还不够吗？你难不成想把你的大头贴印在上面才满意？”Peter赤裸裸的翻个白眼。  
“真是个好主意，Babyboy。哥会好好考虑你的意见的，”Wade竟然看起来相当满意。随后他很快附身，亲了亲瞠目结舌的Peter。随后一把抓住男孩的脚踝，将其拉到了身子下面。“为了奖赏你聪明的小脑瓜，哥我今晚要破例多加一次，让你爽到炸！哈利路亚！”  
“Wade Wilson！！带套——！！！”最终Peter的怒吼几乎要把房间给炸开。  
“其实我总觉得听到了大门的响声，”Wade坏心眼的低语，“难不成你亲爱的Aunt May已经回来了？”  
“？！？！？！”  
不过May根本没回家。而且即便Peter再努力，他那天在床上叫的也挺大声的。

…

“Spidy，Honey，BabyBoy，Sweety——”  
“停。”  
“等等，我的词库还没念完。”  
“Wade！”  
这是Peter今日第四次决绝和Wade上床。自从这位总是不请自来，还喜欢从窗户进入的男朋友和他交往后。今日对方再次偷偷爬进他的房间，且浑身裸着只穿条品味极其糟糕的内裤横在他床上，给了放学的他来了个大惊喜（而且他并没给过Wade家钥匙，所以对方是撬门进来的）。  
从那时候到现在这段时间，Peter就一直坐在电脑桌前，坚决不靠近床铺。  
“其实我是来给你公布一个好消息的。现在有三个选项。A，听好消息。B，让Wade告诉你好消息。C，总之哥我要公布好消息。”  
“我不会让你像上次那么乱来，你知道我第二天没上学以后，错过了这么重要的一场测试吗？”谈到这里，Peter下意识摸了摸自己的腰。那晚他们做了六次，两次床上，一次墙上，一次地上…接着Wade 又在浴室加了两次。Peter差点就要精尽人亡，顽强的恢复里也无法抹平当时腰痛屁股痛的心理噩梦。  
感谢那两日纽约市和平美好，无需任务。干杯！  
Wade无辜的从喉咙里发出装出来的呜咽，自然被他的男孩轻易识破，而获得了冷漠无视惩罚。最后他下了床，走到了Peter身后。  
Peter还没转身，就发现对方越过自己头顶，给他眼前递了个东西。那小小包装袋里面印出来的圆圈扁平痕迹，看起来就像是——  
“安全套，你没看错，我的甜心。我打算今日戴套了！是不是有种收到了圣诞老人礼物的感觉？”Wade口气洋洋得意，但更多是在观察小男孩的表情。  
“真的？！”Peter瞬间露出惊喜，但是随后变成了不可思议。“到底是什么改造了你的大脑结构？”  
“对你的爱啊，宝贝。”Wade摆了摆手中的袋子。在Peter要抬手取的时候，瞬间收了回来。并叼在口中，冲着总算回头的男孩扬了扬眉毛。“顺便说，这是Wilson牌。”

…

当Wade第一次在Peter眼前拿出安全套时，Peter感觉真是一个奇怪的光景。  
但是更让他感到不协调的，是那所谓“Wilson牌”的安全套。红色的上面似乎还有黑色的花纹。  
“来，给你看看哥的杰作，这设计可是独一无二！我漂亮健硕的小弟弟，今日要穿上制服，成为探索翱游小蜘蛛菊花内部的超级英雄！”  
此后，随着Wade一点点将那个玩意套上已经硬挺挺的肉棒时。Peter的脸色相比被挑逗起来的性欲，更多的是无语和吃惊，以及吐槽即将破口而出。  
“…这是什么….？”  
“你聪明得流油的小脑瓜连这个都看不出来吗？我都说了，这个是安全套。硬要加知识的话，这玩意还能做手枪消音器。你还可以吹气球，我见过有闲人把这个套在脑袋上，然后吹得巨大无比，却不会爆。那的确很有趣，我们可以改天试试——”  
“我现在发现，原来你是一个自恋狂。我竟然发现的这么晚，实在深表歉意。不对，你以前就是自恋狂，我觉得这是重点，所以要重复一次，”Peter少有的用干巴巴的口味讽刺。  
原来Wade的安全套被画成了Deadpool制服的样子，还是卡通Q版。红色的套套前段，还有黑色的眼罩以及白色的眼睛部分，代表特征并不缺小。  
虽然这看起来非常可爱，甚至也许做成玩偶还能在女孩子之间受到欢迎。可惜现在它并非是一个软绵绵的玩具娃娃，而是套在坚硬男性性器官上的安全套，而且很大！很粗！很长！  
重点是，它会被送进Peter的下面！这让Peter感觉到浓浓的恶趣味。不，应该叫Wade的情趣味。  
“看看它，多么可爱。哥的设计简直业界良心，绝对受欢迎，我应该让它上市！”  
“免了吧。”  
“别那么看着我，Spidy。我知道你现在很想让我进来，不是吗？”Wade用手指在年轻的超级英雄肚子上画着圈，这痒痒的刺激配上直白言论，令Peter打了个机灵，不得不承认他下面空虚死了。  
看着涨红脸沉默下去的男孩，这份默许早就如Wade所料。他少见的不去多加挑逗，而是尽快贴近上去吻咬男孩诱人的嘴唇，结实的手指抓住彼此两根肉棒一齐套弄。  
其实这套子裹得他并不舒服，他可是许久没这么做了。现在能尽快安抚他的，只有可爱的小蜘蛛！  
“Wa…Wade。那个是什么？”因为接吻而呼吸加重的Peter，在即将迎接Wade的进入时，发现了不一样的地方。  
对方的安全套前段，竟然还有一小块凸起，看起来就好像是材料凝结的点。当然，他清楚这绝对是故意的，因为那个分明是Deadpool头罩后面的凸起。  
“细节造就成功，”Wade重身下的人挤了挤眼睛，并得意的拍了拍自己下面，连带着让肉棒缠了缠。“不过，这个可以结结实实的挤压在你那敏感淫荡柔软诱人的小点上，让你啊啊叫着为抵达快感而流泪！这个是为我们特意做的，不光刺激你，还能爽嗨我。是不是感受到哥的用苦良心？”  
Peter顿时感觉血液窜到了耳朵根，天啊，为何他的蜘蛛感应还是那么安静！难道这玩意也有坏掉不管用的一天吗？！难道自己真的就那么想让Wade进来吗？！难道自己对男朋友已经放纵到界限了吗？！Peter在内心虔诚的为明日讲课的老师道歉，他大概需要翘课。  
“好了，兄弟，好戏要开始了。”Wade低头持住分身，对上面看起来“纯洁可爱”的小Deadpool自言自语了一句。接着他用空出来的手托起Peter的大腿分开，毫不遮掩贪婪的望着那已经湿漉漉的小穴，吹了声口哨。  
“Babyboy，享受吧。让我和我的小兄弟进来。Deadpool要在内部操翻你！”


End file.
